Kitty
by Sockitysocks
Summary: or Miles Away from Home part II. (if you like continuity) Picking up the story straight where it left off, Tom waiting patiently, and then less patiently, because he really just wants to go home and see Kitty. Not watch his two closest friends having a 'wordless conversation'. Lots of Kitmas and Jiles and fluffieness.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! It's been a while, I know, but here's the fic that quite a few of you lovely lovely people have been asking for :) The one where Kitty discovers that Joe is, in fact, Jo. **

**There isn't much to say about this, except for if you haven't read my first fic Home is Miles Away, this may not make much sense... so please read that one first!  
And for those of you who have.. ENJOY! **

**..**

Captain Thomas Gillian was leaning against the doorframe of a French pub. He sighed, folding his arms tighter across his chest as he waited. His eyes flickered to Private John Coleman whose smile was frozen on his lips, one eyebrow beginning to rise as he watched the scene before him.

Tom sighed again and turned back to his friend – Captain Miles Hesketh-Thorne – who was currently wrapped around Private 'Joseph' Coleman like a plant. A _very__ attached_ plant.

After another two minutes Tom was expecting one of them to keel over from a lack of oxygen. He chewed on his lip, shifting slightly against the doorframe. This was just getting ridiculous now. It had been fairly ridiculous to begin with, but this was pushing to another class entirely. He blew air out through his lips and scratched his head awkwardly; they really should have left at least ten minutes ago.

Luke was sat on one of the tables, a smirk on his face. "Well…" he started to say awkwardly, clasping his hands together in front of him. "…Is anyone else just finding this weird now?"

A murmur of agreement ran through the group and they all nodded. "Yeah," Ed agreed, "she really, _really_ looks like a man." He frowned slightly. "_Really_."

"Well, isn't it nice to know that your Jo has found herself a nice young man," Luke nudged John with his knee, trying to supress a laugh.

John didn't reply; he just sat there watching the Captain continue to stick his tongue down his little sister's throat.

"Okay, that's enough." Tom pushed himself away from the door, striding decisively towards Miles and Jo.

Neither of them so much as noticed him.

Tom rolled his eyes for what felt like the twentieth time that night. With yet another sigh he stuck his hands between their faces pushing them apart with more effort than it took to part the red sea. "I think you're finished now," he smirked as they both turned to glare at him.

Jo tried to twist her head back to Miles but Tom wouldn't let go of her chin. His other hand was still pressed into Miles' face, twisting his nose, and Tom's thumb was pushing Miles' bottom lip out.

"Unfair, Captain," Jo protested with a grin, letting go of Miles and stepping back, brushing herself down.

Miles looked like he wanted to say something but with Tom's hand still pressed into his face, he couldn't.

"Sorry," Tom chuckled lightly, "but we really do need to be getting back now."

He dropped his hand and Miles sighed, massaging his cheeks where Tom's finger had been digging in. He turned back to Jo with a smile and leant in to say something, but Tom pulled Jo away by her collar. "You're not starting all that again!"

John clapped his sister on the back, "Alright Jo-Jo, I'll make sure we come see you before we're posted on." He grinned at her. "And we'll look after your man tonight."

She laughed, "sorry, I-"

"Oh, come on!" Tom laughed again, impatiently dragging Jo away by her collar. "You can see lover-boy in the morning."

Eventually Tom managed to get Jo through the door and sat in the passenger seat of the car. "You just sit there and… don't kiss anyone else," he grinned, nudging her shoulder with his elbow. "I want to get back before Matron skins us all."

Jo just grinned; she wouldn't have been able to keep the smile of her face if she'd tried. "You just want to get back before a certain Miss Trevelyan falls asleep," she almost sang.

Tom just raised his eyebrows. "Miles told you, didn't he?"

Jo giggled. "You're getting married!" she cheered, just loudly enough for Tom to need to shush her.

"Keep it down will you." But the grin didn't leave his face. "There's probably a Fritz in a trench 30 miles away that didn't quite hear you."

"I'm just happy for you," Jo grinned back at him. "I can tell she really loves you."

Tom just laughed, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "I would hope so." He turned his attention back to the road, not that he could see anything more than three feet in front of the lights.

They lapsed into comfortable conversation as the car rolled on steadily. By the time they reached the hospital it was so dark that the tents had completely dissolved into the black sky. The pale blue and white of Kitty's uniform stood out blindingly in the car's lights as it pulled up to park.

Jo nudged Tom's arm with a wink, "I guess she stayed up for you after all."

Tom barely acknowledged her as he jumped out of the car. "Miss Trevelyan," he greeted her formally.

Jo rolled her eyes, dropping her head back against the seat; she honestly didn't know why they even bothered to try pretending they weren't madly in love. She was certain that everyone except that Sister Quayle knew.

"I was told to wait for you to make sure Private Coleman was comfortable," Kitty replied, equally as formally, although her eyes never left Tom's face.

"That's very kind of you," Tom's voice was barely more than a breath as he ran a hand over her cheek, "but he's just going to have to wait a bit, isn't he?" His face split into a grin as he leant forward and closed the distance between them, catching her mouth with his.

His hands moved to the back of her neck as hers wrapped around his waist. Her fingers gripped the material of his jacket, feeling the muscles moving beneath the fabric.

Jo coughed slightly from where she was leaning against the car. Nothing.

With a grin spreading across her face she crept towards them and - exactly as Tom had done before - pushed their faces away from each other. "I think that's what they call payback, Captain." She winked at Tom who just grinned ruefully.

"Yeah, okay, I suppose I deserved that." He threw an apologetic look at Kitty.

"I'm not even going to ask," Kitty rolled her eyes at them. "Come on Joe, I'll get you into bed."

Jo winked at Tom with a laugh. "See, Captain, I told you she was waiting for me."

Tom laughed, "In your dreams, Private."

Kitty leant forward to give Tom another peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later – I'm free from eleven tomorrow." She smiled at him for a moment before turning back to Jo. "Come on then."

Tom watched as Kitty led the still laughing Jo away. He couldn't help but stare; she was so beautiful. From the moment he'd raised his hand to help her from the truck he'd noticed something about her, something that had struck a deep chord within him. And now she was his, and he was hers - It was his ring that she wore on a cord around her neck.

His eyes followed her right up until the flap closed behind her. When he finally dropped his gaze he walked over to his own quiet tent. It was peaceful without Miles; he had long been used to the man's relentless chatter, but it was always nice when he got a break from it. He shrugged his jacket off, kicked his boots across the ground and flopped onto the makeshift bed; it had been a long day, and he had a feeling Miles was going to be insufferable tomorrow.

.

Kitty woke early the next morning, as she always did. The sky was already starting to lighten with the summer sun as she made her way to get washed. She toyed lightly with the ring around her neck. The metal was cool against her skin and the pale sunlight caught it at just the right angle to make it glow. She couldn't help but smile as she caressed the smooth sides; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned.

She cast her gaze around at the empty fields. There wasn't a single person in sight, and she just couldn't resist as she hurriedly walked towards the tent. She knew she wasn't allowed to be there, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She gingerly pushed the flap up and slipped into the shade inside. Tom was laying on the bed, still dressed, one arm tucked behind his head, the other relaxed at his side.

She smiled at him, he just looked so peaceful. She almost didn't want to wake him, but a small voice in the back of her head reminded her that if she was found in his tent while he was asleep it would be even more awkward to explain.

"Tom?" she touched his shoulder lightly.

"Get lost, Miles," he murmured, rolling over. "It's too early."

Kitty laughed. "Wake up, it's me!" she prodded his shoulder a little harder.

Tom just groaned again, his hand lazily swatting at hers. It was adorable. She chuckled again and leant over to press a kiss to his cheek. Tom's head finally lolled back to look at her as his eyes cracked open; his face split into a smile when he saw her.

"Good morning," he pushed himself up on his elbows to return the kiss. He suddenly pulled back, a hand on her shoulder pushing her away. "What are you doing in here?"

Kitty grinned sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come and say good morning. I thought you might be lonely without your friend," she grinned playfully.

Tom's eyes slid to Miles' empty bed, and he felt his mouth being pulled into a smile. "I suppose that's okay then." He relaxed, shuffling over on the bed so that she could sit next to him.

"I missed you last night," Kitty confessed as she leant into his arms.

"I would rather have been here than in that pub trying to keep Jo and... someone apart." He trailed off weakly as he realised what he'd been about to say.

Thankfully Kitty just laughed in response. "I suppose he deserved that bit of payback then?"

Tom smiled, remembering Miles' expression beneath his hand. "It was worth it," he grinned at her. "I'll explain it some other time."

Kitty smiled into his chest, "you and Joe are quite close aren't you? I've noticed that he's always with you and Miles."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy," Tom replied carefully. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't want to put her job at risk is anyone ever found out. For him and Miles, they'd probably get yelled at – a lot – but for a VAD… that would be it. They'd replace her in the blink of an eye, and Tom wasn't going to let that happen.

"You know, last night when I was making sure he got to bed, he made sure I knew that you hadn't been tempted by any of those French girls," she curled further into him. "Not that I was worried of course," she added quickly with a grin.

Tom smiled, kissing her hair. "None of them could hold anything to you," he grinned. "And, if you were going to worry about anyone failing to keep their hands to themselves, it's Jo and Miles you should be talking to," he laughed to himself.

"I really am not surprised," Kitty smiled, tracing her fingers over his chest. "If anything I'm more surprised that Miles' ridiculous lines worked on anyone."

Tom laughed. "It was a shock," he grinned, not entirely untruthfully. He _hadn't_ been expecting Jo to kiss Miles, and he had been expecting Miles to kiss back even less.

"You're beautiful when you smile," Kitty traced the lines of his lips with a finger, "You don't smile enough."

"I think everyone will start getting suspicious if I suddenly walk around with a smile on my face," Tom caught her hand and pressed a kiss against her fingers. "They'd have me locked up before I could make my rounds."

Kitty giggled at his idiocy, then glanced out through the flap, where the sounds of the waking hospital were beginning to drift through. "I suppose I should be going soon, before someone comes looking for me," she sighed regretfully.

"Do you have to go?" Tom complained, tightening his arms around her.

"Yes!" Kitty laughed, prying his fingers from her waist. "I'll see you later. My shift finishes at three, I think." She kissed him quickly and ducked out of the tent, making her way back to her own before anyone realised she was missing.

**..**

**As always, I'd love it if you review!  
The next chapter will be up as soon as it gets beta'd (my lovely friend -and beta- is somewhat busy with school work, singing and just gernerally being fabulous so I'll forgive her for taking FOREVER)**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for a better name let me know, there are two things I really suck at: names and endings.  
and sadly I have, as of yet, failed to write a fic that didn't need either...  
**

**Anyway! (wow, I really get distracted easily) Hopefully chapter two will be up soon, but in the meantime I bid you adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter the second!**

**I can't really remember what happens if I'm honest.. I wrote this ages ago ;) but it has ben kindly beta'd by my lovely lovely friend so it should make sense :)**

Tom hadn't bothered to go back to sleep after Kitty left, but he'd used his time productively to get a tricky operation out the way and by ten thirty he was all done for the day. He was sat in the mess with a plate of bacon when Jo trudged her way towards him, her hair was sticking up in every possible direction and she didn't look like she'd slept at all. Despite everything, the smile was still plastered firmly on her face.

"You look rough," Tom greeted her with a grin.

"And you look annoyingly immaculate." She flopped down opposite him as a plate of bacon was presented before her. "Thank you very much," she grinned to the corporal.

"How are you feeling after... last night?" Tom asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jo kicked him in the shin trying to keep the smile off her face but she knew it was futile. "I'm feeling fine." She knew the grin was spreading all the way across her face as he rubbed his leg with a mumbled complaint.

Before he could say anything else, a car jolted into the gate and Miles, looking suitably dishevelled, stumbled out with a sheepish grin on his face. Tom flashed Jo a grin as he watched a light blush spreading across her neck. She just kicked him again, which only made him laugh more.

"Morning," Jo greeted awkwardly as Miles collapsed onto the bench next to Tom; his only response was the groan he elicited as he dropped his head onto the wood.

"Headache?" Tom asked with a cheery grin.

Miles nodded without lifting his head from the table.

Jo hummed in agreement, "You don't look to good."

"You're one to talk," he mumbled into the table. "You look awful." He raised his head just enough to grin at her as a tankard of thick brown liquid was thumped onto the table in front of him. He winced visibly at the noise.

"That'll help, Captain," Foley told him wiping his hands down the front of his apron. "My own recipe, never fails."

Tom thanked him in Miles' place as the man was sat with his chin resting on the table eyeing the mug suspiciously.

"Come on," Tom nudged him eliciting another muffled groan. "Drink up."

Groggily Miles sat himself up and sniffed the contents of the mug. His face contorted and he let out a choke that made Jo laugh.

"Just down it and quit being a girl," she teased, earning herself a heavy glare.

Miles lifted the tankard again, and with a visible shudder he closed his eyes and swallowed the thick liquid. They cheered his efforts as he slammed the empty tankard back onto the wood, making a mental note never to touch a drink again. At least for an hour or so.

He pulled a face, sticking his tongue out and wiping the back of his wrist against his mouth, favouring the taste of mud over the remedy.

"Feeling better?" Tom smirked.

Miles just glared at him. "I really don't like you."

"I know," Tom grinned back.

A plate of food was brought over by one of the nurses and placed in front of Miles.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of seconds for the gallant soldier over here is there nurse?" Jo asked catching the nurse's arm with a wink and her most charming smile.

The nurse paused for a moment before her face reluctantly split into a smile. "I'll see what I can do." She patted Jo on the shoulder lightly as she turned away.

"Good, I'm starving!" Jo turned back to see Miles staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just- It's weird watching you flirt with her." He shook his head slowly with a light laugh.

"I think he's jealous," Tom leant forward with a stage whisper.

The smirk was already forming on Miles' lips as he leant across the table, his voice lowering suggestively. "I never said I didn't like it."

Tom opened his mouth to say something, but decided against even attempting a response. He let out a mortified groan and stood up. "No, just… no. That's too far Miles." He turned back to roll his eyes at the two sat at the table laughing. "You two disgust me." He couldn't help laughing himself as he walked away. With half an hour till Kitty's shift finished he thought he would give the wards one last check over; he didn't want anything to suddenly come up and take his free afternoon away from him.

..

Miles chuckled after him before turning his eyes back to Jo. "How are you this morning?" he asked, his voice low.

"Better than I look," Jo replied running her hands through her hair. "I don't think I drank as much as you last night. How's the headache?"

He pulled his face into a grin, "Much better. Whatever this was," he tapped the tankard, "it's a bloody miracle."

"Here you go, private." Another plate of breakfast appeared in front of Jo. "They had some going spare," the nurse smiled at her.

"Thank you, nurse," she grinned back at her. "You're a brick."

The nurse smiled back, a faint blush rising up her neck.

Jo turned back to Miles as the nurse walked away. She pulled a face, "Oops."

"Okay, now I'm jealous," Miles said, laughing at her expression. "Don't worry, 'it's forbidden for nurses to fraternise'" he quoted with a smirk. "It's frowned upon."

"I'm sure it's even more frowned upon if patients are fraternising with a doctor," Jo grinned back through a mouthful of bacon.

He laughed leaning back on the bench and stretching his arms above his head. "That's the fun of it," he winked.

Jo snorted and threw a piece of bread at him. "Someone'll hear you!"

He flinched as he sat forward in an attempt to catch the bread, which hit him in the chest spreading crumbs all over his clothes, a laugh breaking through his lips.

"Captain Hesketh-Thorne," Matron's voice rang out through the tent and Miles leapt to his feet glancing down at his uniform which was covered in dust and beer stains. His shirt had half untucked itself and his jacket was buttoned up with the buttons in the wrong holes. He gave an internal groan as he turned to face the nurse with a forced grin on his face.

"Captain you look a mess." She didn't waste any time.

Miles grinned sheepishly and opened his mouth to say something but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it," she seemed to have resigned herself to know that telling him off would serve no purpose. "We have a convoy arriving at six and I expect you to be ready."

"Your wish is my command Matron," he gushed placing his hand on his heart.

"No, that _was_ a command," she gave a long suffering sigh, the hint of a smile edging onto her face. "So my command is your command."

Miles just grinned proudly. "Whatever you say." He stopped into what was practically a bow. "I'll let Gillian know shall I?"

"The convoy isn't coming for another eight hours; I don't think the Captain will need that long to prepare himself."

"So why-"

"_You_ will," Matron gave him one last look up and down before sighing deeply and turning away.

Miles just scrunched his face into a smile and sighed. "She likes me really." He sat down again with a laugh.

Jo rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she does, Captain."

**...**

**As always, let me know if you liked it. Or even if you didn't, give me a shout. I love hearing from you all :)  
and keep the prompts for new fics coming, some of your suggestions have been absolutely amazing and I very much look forward to writing them :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here at last! :) Lots more Kitmas for you, because they are perfect in every way.**

Kitty had spent the morning with just one patient, watching him to make sure he didn't roll over onto his left side which seemed to be more bandages than flesh. Despite having been working here nearly a year Sister Quayle was still assigning her to the menial tasks rather than the new nurses. Not that Kitty really cared, she knew that she was doing more good here than the others were making beds. A patient could do himself a lot of harm if he put pressure on a fresh operation.

She was sat in the ward, watching the sleeping man and every ten minutes or so she would gently have to roll him back, away from his side. Sometimes, as she did this, he would mumble words to her that she didn't understand, but she would smile, and quietly reply with calming words. It was peaceful and almost relaxing so much so that she had barely noticed the time passing until Flora popped up at her side, making her jump.

"Oh, sorry, did I startle you?" Flora laughed lightly with her usual smile stretching across her cheeks. "I came to relieve you," she suddenly added as if she, herself, had forgotten why she was there.

Kitty smiled gratefully and explained the situation. "Oh, and he keeps mentioning someone called 'Emily', just smile and try to keep him relaxed." She added, "I can't figure out what he's trying to say."

Flora nodded her understanding, "Of course."

"I'll see you later," Kitty dropped her a smile as she left the ward, she had become quite close to the other VADs over the past year. Especially with the new instalment of nurses, they'd come together to teach the rookies. Even Flora's perpetual chatter no longer bothered her.

She strolled back to their tent where she found Tom, none too subtly, waiting outside. Her face split into a smile as she quickened her step to reach him even sooner. As soon as he spotted her, his face widened into a grin and he scooped her up into a hug.

"Walk with me?" He asked when he finally set her down.

Kitty caught her breath after being lifted and cocked her head to one side thoughtfully. "I don't really fancy it," she tried to keep her face straight but the corners of her mouth twitched in a rebellious smile.

Tom just leant closer to her so that his breath was ticking her cheek. "It wasn't a request," he grinned wickedly making Kitty laugh.

"Well then I suppose I'm just going to have to agree," she lifted her head with a sense of mock superiority, the smile fighting at the edges of her mouth.

"One of these days you'll actually give me a straight answer." Tom flicked his head slightly, a coy smile on his lips as they began to walk towards the trees.

"I'm not sure that I will," Kitty replied teasingly. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Tom laughed wrapping his arm around her neck as he pulled her closer, kissing her hair as she wrapped her hands into his sleeve. There was an added spring to her step as she skipped into step beside him.

They walked in comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

"So tell me," Kitty began, slipping her arm around his waist. "Did you have fun last night?"

Tom pulled a face. "You sound like my mother when you say that." He moved him arm slightly to relax across her shoulders, her hand still tracing patterns across the sleeve. "But it was…" He took a breath as he thought back to the events of the night, "…it was good." He finished with a nod.

"Oh, really?" Kitty raised her eyebrows, "and why do I feel like you are not telling me everything?" She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Because I'm not," Tom winked, nudging her slightly.

Kitty's laugh rang out through the trees, as she wrapped her arm tighter around him. She glanced back through the trees where they'd walked. The tents weren't visible anymore and Kitty's face split into a smile, she dropped her hand from his and turned to face him.

"I love you, Captain Thomas Gillian," she whispered, pronouncing every syllable of his name with a smile tinting her lips. "I really do love you," she pressed her lips against his lightly.

Tom let his mouth linger against hers for a moment before whispering, "I love you too Katherine Trevelyan." His hands moved to her chin, pulling her mouth up to his, his lips crushing against hers with a gentle force.

Kitty's hands moved to his back, pulling him further towards her. She loved these moments; they didn't have to pretend, or follow any rules; it was just them and they could be together.

Tom ran his hands across her neck and shoulders as he leant further into the kiss, his feet moved forwards so that there was no space between them. At some point his cap tumbled to the floor but neither noticed.

Kitty finally pulled back, breathing heavily as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you," she repeated, catching her breath with a smile. Tom didn't reply as he stared into her eyes, he just pressed his lips lightly to hers again before bending down to pick up his discarded hat.

He looked up at her from where he was crouched, his eyes shining as he memorised every line of her face. "You're so beautiful," he said after a moment.

"Oh, stop it," Kitty let out a small giggle, her cheeks flushing slightly. "You need to be careful, you're starting to show these feelings," she teased as she held out a hand for him to pull himself up. "You'll be going soft soon."

"God forbid," Tom grinned as he pulled himself to his feet, brushing a selection of twigs from where they had attached themselves to his cap. "What do you say to an emotionless stroll along the beach with a small flask of whisky that…" he put his hand into his pocket, "…that I left in the tent." He pulled his face into an amused grimace. "No doubt Miles will be making the best of that."

Kitty laughed again, "I'm sure he will appreciate it. The walk, however, sounds lovely." She took his hand and pulled him along. "Come on!"

He stumbled after her, laughing at her childish impatience. By the time they reached the beach they were both breathless as they tumbled onto the damp sand, not caring in the slightest that the sand stuck to their clothes as they lay side by side.

Fingers entwined, they lay there staring into the sky talking about everything and nothing. The clouds became creations of their imagination, and for a moment they allowed the stresses of the hospital to wash away with the sandcastles they built. At least they called them sandcastles; they were more just heaps of sand created with little effort and a large amount of imagination.

They had been out for nearly two hours by the time they finally traipsed back towards the rows of tents. The best part of the sand had been brushed off their clothes, although they were still sheading trails of it as they walked.

"How long do you have until you're back on the ward?" Tom asked as they left the shade of the trees and made their way towards his tent. "Because if you have time, I'll see if Miles has been gracious enough to leave us any of the whiskey," he suggested with a smile.

"I'm sure I can spare a few minutes," Kitty grinned ducking under the tarpaulin to find Miles stretched out across his bed, Tarzan in one hand, a flask – which she guessed to be Tom's – in his other.

"Miss Trevelyan, what a nice surprise. You've come to tell me you're done with that Scottish bastard and that I'm the only man for you, I trust," he winked at her with his half-hearted flirtations before turning back to the book and taking a sip from the flask. "Damn good this."

Kitty just rolled her eyes as Tom followed her into the tent, prising the flask from Miles' hands as he did. "Mine, I think."

Miles glared at him half-heartedly. "I say, it's completely unfair for a chap to take another chap's drink, even if the second chap stole it from the first chap in the first place."

It took Tom a few moments to wrap his head around the words Miles had just spurted. "Oh shut up," he laughed eventually. "Where's Jo got to?"

Miles tossed the book to one side. "Oh he was getting one of the nurses to cut his hair, it was getting far too long," Miles threw a grin at Tom. "No doubt he'll be back soon."

Tom just grinned. "Of course he will."

Kitty looked from one to the other, a suspicious look on her face. "That look- there's something I'm missing."

"Of course there is," Miles exclaimed with a grin. "That's the reason it's fun."

"I don't think it would wise for me to pry any further," Kitty retorted with a laugh. "I'm far too scared of what I'd find."

Tom was laughing to himself as he poured the remainder of the whiskey into two glasses. "Here," he handed one to Kitty. "To walks across the beach."

"And sandcastles," Kitty finished for him raising the glass.

Miles pouted from his bed. "Only two glasses? What about your poor friend over here?"

"You have had enough, my friend," Tom grinned at him. "You've barely got over the last hangover. Besides we can't have you getting drunk again, who knows what'll happen this time," he grinned wickedly, his eyebrows raised.

"Fine," Miles conceded with a roll of his eyes. "But in my defence, I was not the one who initiated it," he pointed out, rather too smugly for the point he was making.

Tom snorted. "Maybe not the first time."

Miles just glared at him in mock outrage as Tom laughed.

Kitty had no idea what they were talking about, so she just sipped her drink, her eyes sliding to the clock on the desk. "I should probably be going soon," she said regretfully. "I'll need to get the rest of this sand off of me before I go back to the ward."

Tom pulled a face, but agreed. "I'll see you later." He leant in to give her a kiss but felt Miles' hand pushing his face away, though how the man had found the motivation to rise from his chair was a mystery.

"Sorry Kitty," Miles grinned to her as he cupped her chin in his hand, his other hand pressed against Tom's face. "I just thought I deserved a little payback from last night. Your fiancé here was very unaccommodating."

"That's unfair," Tom protested, his voice muffled through Miles' fingers. "Jo's already done that."

"I'm glad to hear it," Miles praised her. "You deserved it," Miles teased dropping his hands.

Something was niggling at the back of Kitty's mind but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Joe had paid Tom back for what happened last night, and now Miles had just done the same thing, so that must mean…

She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Both men turned to look at her, then almost at the same instant their eyes widened as they realised what they'd just inadvertently told her.

Miles' mouth formed an 'o' shape before he pinched his lips together, an expression on his face that seemed to suggest he couldn't decide whether this was funny, or really, really bad.

**..**

**Just one chapter left to go  
but never fear! I already have about five other fics underway ;)**

**Yet again, I'd love to know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth and final chapter. J'espere que tu l'aimes.  
I shan't bore you with a long note, so away to it!  
Read the masterpiece (of sorts - its more like those paintings where the people look like they were drawn by a toddler on heroin and should preferably be viewed in the dark!)  
**

"You… you kissed Joe?" Kitty asked, her tone one of shock. "You and Joe kissed?" she repeated a moment later after not having received an answer from either man.

"Miles, can I talk to you? Just for a second." Tom didn't wait for a response as he dragged Miles to the side. "I trust her," he said simply, "It's up to you and Jo what you tell her, but I think you should tell her the truth."

"What about the whole argument that you don't want to put her in danger of losing her job if it's found out that she didn't report it?" Miles reminded him with a hiss, trying to keep his voice low.

Tom faltered for a second. "I know, but," he glanced to Kitty who was still stood with her hands over her mouth, watching them warily. "I don't want to lie to her."

Miles sighed. "I know you don't. I'll go find Jo and we'll explain it all to her she'll believe you-"

Miles was interrupted as the flap of the tent flicked out the way as Jo walked in, an apple in her hand, which she took a bite out of as all three pairs of eyes fixed to her. She paused, mid bite and looked up.

"What?" she asked through her mouthful, spraying apple as she did so. She wiped the back of her hand across her face, leaving a trial of mud across her cheek.

"She's not going to believe us," Miles amended, turning back to Tom with a laugh.

Tom just raised his eyebrows. "Jo is more of a man than you are, that's for sure."

"What am I not going to believe?" Kitty asked, her eyes flicking from Jo to Miles as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

Kitty watched as Miles sidestepped over to Joe, taking hold of his hands, and nearly making him drop his apple as he whispered something. Kitty watched as Joe's eyes widened slightly and he choked on his mouthful of apple before letting out a laugh.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Jo grinned pushing Miles' face slightly. "And why wouldn't she believe it?" she added, almost indignantly.

Kitty was watching them suspiciously. "Can you please just tell me what is going on?"

Jo pushed Miles away and stuck her head out of the tent for a moment to check that there was no one nearby, then she turned to Kitty grinning. "The thing is," she lowered her voice sitting down on Miles' bed. "My name is _Josephine_." She said simply.

Kitty's eyebrows rose. "Really?" she asked, her tone that of someone who'd just been told that their wonderful Field Marshall had devised a new, cunning battle strategy that didn't involve men walking slowly towards a line of German machine guns. To put it simply, she didn't believe them. A tentative smile graced her face. "You know that it _is _okay Miles, I'm hardly one to judge." She sat down on the bed opposite, rolling her eyes fondly. "I think it's nice."

Tom let out a snort of laughter, leaning on Miles' shoulder. "Well you said she'd never believe it." He patted Jo's knee with a soft smile. "You just make far too good a man."

Kitty's eyes turned to Tom in astonishment. "It's true?"

He nodded. "I grant you, it's not the most believable of…" he glanced at Jo who was still chewing the apple, a dribble of juice running down her chin. "…circumstances," he finished quickly. "But it _is _true."

Jo grinned at her, a slightly sheepish edge to her expression. "I joined up with my brother," she said, attempting a brief explanation. "None of us ever thought about anything else happening, we just lied, and I joined up." She shrugged slightly.

Kitty nodded, understanding dawning in her eyes. She could feel a laugh building up in her throat as she watched Miles watching Jo. She didn't know how she hadn't seen it before; it was just so obvious the way he looked at her, and the way she watched him back.

"I suppose that explains why you've been spending so much time together," she shook her head slightly as she took it all in. "And of couse the way you're constantly staring at each other!" The past week hit her like a revolution; it suddenly made so much more sense. "I can't believe why I didn't see before!" Kitty laughed to herself.

Tom let out another snort of laughter which he quickly covered with a coughing fit.

Miles shifted awkwardly on the bed, a blush rising up his neck. "Well I didn't actually know," he explained awkwardly. "Not until last night."

"You-" Kitty choked on a laugh. "You didn't know?" She gaped, "but you were so…" she gestured to them both before laughing again. She opened her mouth to say something but she never managed; she was laughing far too much to breath, let alone speak.

"It's not like that…" Miles protested lamely.

"Your face when you thought you'd just kissed a man!" Tom ran a hand down his face trying to keep from laughing too much.

Miles glared at him, "That was just unnecessary," he complained with a childlike pout. "She didn't need to know that."

"You didn't know when you kissed him! Er I mean her," Kitty's eyes were wide, her hand still over her mouth.

"In my defence, she kissed me first… I just sort of carried on…" Miles grinned - slightly indignantly - and picked up Jo's hand. "Call it an unprecedented act of courage," he said quietly with his trademark smile.

"Or stupidity," Jo added, even she was biting her lip to keep her face straight.

Miles turned to her, his mouth open with mock hurt. "I thought you were supposed to be the one who would always take my side; my fair maiden, the beautiful lady that holds my heart."

Jo pulled her face into an over exaggerated pout at his theatrics. "I am," she stretched each word out trying to keep her voice steady. "Your face was not in any way amusing," she fought against the corners of her mouth. "Not at _all_."

Tom took a deep breath letting his laughter subsided. "It was the first time I've ever seen you without a smart line to say," he grinned at his friend. "It was quite a sight."

Miles sniffed dramatically and turned to Kitty. "I blame you for this," he nodded at Tom. "Before you made him all… happy, he wouldn't say a syllable more than he needed to.

"Think of it as payback for the months of your endless chatter that I had to put up with," Tom laughed planting himself down next to Miles and pushing him into Jo. "At least you've got a pretty girl that actually wants to listen to you now," he teased.

"How did you get through your medical?" Kitty asked suddenly.

Both men frowned and turned to Jo realising the sense in her question. "How _did _you get through?" Miles repeated kissing her hand.

Jo grinned knowingly, a gleam in her eyes. "I have my ways," she winked.

Miles looked unsure whether to look impressed or jealous.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I really need to go, but you be good now Thomas Gillian," she grinned, standing up and cupping her hands around Tom's chin. "Do you promise no one else is going to hit me in the face?" she raised her eyebrows at both Jo and Miles who shook their heads with equally sheepish grins, so with a smile she pressed a kiss to Tom's cheek and hurried away to get herself changed.

She'd thought that it was funny that all the nurses seemed to be smitten for the soldier that refused his ticket home, but now she knew that Joe wasn't _Joe_ it was even funnier.

**Voila! C'est fini**

**I apologise now that I won't post anything for about a month due to being in Mongolia, but once I'm back there should be lots waiting to be posted :) (I'm getting my lovely friend to beta them all while I'm away)**

****Until then my friends! ******à bientôt******!  
(I don't have an excuse for the random French... I'll try think of something... maybe)  
****


End file.
